fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Damon)
The Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgīn) is an immense organization, considered to be the Magic World's ruling body, although it rules only over Ishgar. Their main branch is shown to be located inside the Fiore country, with much smaller branches spread through the other Ishgar's countries. While it focused on political power at first, after certain events the Council has developed its military and many other areas, to a level where they are seen as a symbol of justice. They continue to keep an eye on both Legal and Illegal types of guilds, notifying the legal guilds when necessary and when a dark pose as a threat, the Council immediately tries to take it down. History The Council was founded many years ago, shortly after the Dragon Civil War calmed down, specifically on X405's February 11th.Timeline: The Council was founded shortly after the Civil War. Overview The council acts as a Government-like body which rules over almost all of Ishgar. They are shown to rule over possibly all of the Legal Guilds registered, overseeing the actions of many of their mages, even arresting them when needed or should the Magic Law be broken. One of these laws being the usage of Magic in order to assassinate someone, as such, they are also capable of disbanding any Guild should enough rules be broken. At any time and any place, the Council is capable of arresting a criminal and most times, the former does not resist. There are times when the Council might just warn a mage depending on the situation and quickly let them go away, as seen with Damon D. Draco. Due to managing mages through all of Ishgar, the Council is shown to possess many branches scattered across the continent. The main branch, however, is shown to be located in Fiore, this branch being ruled by the Ten Knights with the Chairman being part of them. The current council is said to be much less demanding than the previous, example being how the current one still takes responsibility for Legal Guilds' activities and take their time to monitor Dark Guilds. The current Magic Council also possesses a variety of jobs for the Councilors, hanging from overseeing Legal Guilds to observing and noting about new Magic powers. Some also tend to be sent on missions to recover important magical artifacts for them to not fall into the wrong hands. The Ten Knights tries to keep the Council's reputation at its peak not only so that they won't be seen as bad rulers but also to help people. Members The Council is shown to be composed of a great number of mages and non-mages, being divided between the Ten Knights of the Round Table which are the main head of the organization, the Ten Wizard Saints that act as its strongest militarity force, the Rune Knights who are the biggest in number alongside the Employees. There is also the Exploration Teams which are divided according to their research subject. Round Table The Ten Knights of the Round Table are the main heads of the whole Magic Council organization, being made of the ten highest ranked members, including the chairman. Notably, only the first to third rank possess more authority than the rest of the members. Ten Wizard Saints The ten most skilled mages of the Continent, as appointed by the Chairman of the Council, compose the group known as the Ten Wizard Saints. They serve many roles, some even working inside the Council as part of the higher-ups while most simply fit the Role Model figure, helping out people when they can and aiding on the many matters of the Continent. Most kind of people can be appointed as Saints, mages, independent workers and much more. Rune Captains Reconnaissance Teams Investigation Teams Employees Most of the Council's lower-ranked employees tend to stem from a single race of Humanoid Frog-looking people. Their skin colors vary a lot and many possess dark-toned marks. Unsurprisingly, they take on many roles, helping guards, maintenance, and surveillance. Militarity Rune Knights The army of the Council is mainly composed of those known as "Rune Knights". They are deployed throughout the entire continent, surveyling its areas and keeping things in check, enforcing the council's justice. Most of them are divided into squads according to their specialty. All of them lower-ranked members wear very similar outfits, with them changing as the ranks rise. There are also some slighty differences, depending on the knight's assigned squad. Due to their enforcement job, a great number of Rune Knights is well versed in combat, having graduated in a special class of the Magic Council. They are generally equipped with magical weapons and use a variety of magic, capable of holding their own against mages stronger than the average. Winged Guardians The Winged Guardians (翼の保護者 Tsubasa no Hogosha) are an unique guild or unit, created and hidden by the Council itself as one of its resorts. They are mainly summoned in order to execute secret missions and the likes, though it's evident the council was hesitant to send mages to do these jobs. The Guardians are composed of Six main members, while five are actually the fighting team only one works as their Dispatcher. Each of them is shown to have their codename which reflects on their role inside the team, also to keep the secrecy of the group. Magical Objects Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion) Vehicles Branches Main Seven Frozen Trading Agency Sultunate Trivia *It is shown that one of the Ten Wizard Saints can hold any of the other positions inside the Council, as seen with Reisei. *Despite known as the Ruler of the Magic World, the Council possibly has authority over the Continent of Ishgar only. *As evidenced, being part of the Rune Knights or Winged Guardians doesn't save anyone from being judged by the Law, seen with Damon D. Draco several times. References Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Magic Council Category:Canon to Fanon